


Cherry Magic - Appendicitis

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, Appendicitis, Boyfriends, Doctors, Faint, Fainting, Family Bonding, Fever, High fever, Hospital, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Jdrama, Life Partners, Living Together, Major Illness, Manga, Medical, Nausea, Out of it, Pale, Sickfic, Surgery, Vomiting, Whump, adachi - Freeform, asian whump, caretaker adachi, cherry magic - Freeform, collapse, confused, disoriented, dizzy - Freeform, kurodachi, kurosawa - Freeform, kurosawa is sick, medical whump, sick, sweating, they're basically married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Ah, the good old-fashioned appendicitis trope. Adachi wakes up one morning to find out that Kurosawa is sick. He tries to take care of him but it's clear he's in over his head. Luckily, someone more capable comes to help -- his mom. Eventually they realize that this is not a normal stomach flu and take him to the hospital before it's too late.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Cherry Magic - Appendicitis

After moving in together, Adachi looked forward to seeing Kurosawa’s face every morning when they woke up. Unfortunately, most days, Kurosawa managed to get up before him so instead of waking up to Kurosawa’s face, he’d wake up to an empty bed and the scent of a delicious breakfast wafting in from the kitchen.

That morning Adachi yawned and opened his eyes. He put an arm out to feel the other side of the mattress and was surprised to find that Kurosawa was still sleeping next to him. He turned over to look at Kurosawa. He didn’t look very peaceful, actually, he looked visibly uncomfortable. Kurosawa’s skin was pale and sweaty and when Adachi went to brush his hair off his forehead he noticed it was hot to the touch. Could Kurosawa be sick? He had seemed fine the night before. Though he didn’t want to disturb his sleep, Adachi was concerned.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi said, shaking his shoulder lightly. “Kurosawa?” Being a light sleeper, it usually didn’t take much to wake Kurosawa up. To have to call his name multiple times was strange and basically proof that something was wrong with him. “Kurosawa…?”

“What is it?” His voice was groggy and muffled by the pillow.

“I think you might be sick, you feel warm,” Adachi told him. He touched his forehead again to confirm that he definitely had a low fever. “How are you feeling?”

Kurosawa smiled at him sleepily, “I just need some rest. Don’t worry about me.” Adachi thought he might be lying to him but at that time, Kurosawa really believed it was nothing. He just wanted to sleep it off.

“I’m gonna check your temperature, then I’ll decide if I need to worry or not,” he said, getting up to head for the bathroom. Kurosawa groaned as if he didn’t want him to. If the situation was reversed, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Adachi and they both knew that, but he still felt bad making Adachi worry about him.

He came back a moment later and kneeled on the bed next to him, “Wait, is this the kind that goes in your mouth or your armpit…”

“Adachi, don’t take this the wrong way but have you ever used a thermometer before?” Kurosawa asked. He took it from him and removed the cap before slipping it under his tongue. Adachi tried to remember the last time he took care of someone when they were sick and nothing came to mind. You’d think he would have at least had to take care of himself at some point in his adult life but his strategy was always to lay in bed until it passed. If he didn’t answer his texts for too long his mother would come over and make sure he wasn’t dead. Adachi frowned, he wanted to be helpful to Kurosawa but to say that he was in capable hands would be a lie.

“Sorry, I don’t have much experience with this kind of thing,” Adachi admitted. The thermometer beeped three times and Kurosawa allowed Adachi to look at it first -- 100.4°F (or 38°C). “It’s not very high. We’ll keep an eye on it. Um, is there anything you want?”

Kurosawa grabbed Adachi’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his palm. “I don’t need anything right now. I’m just going to sleep a while longer okay?”

He agreed and pulled the blanket up over Kurosawa’s shoulders. As of now, he still had hope it was nothing serious. As soon as Kurosawa fell asleep again Adachi got up and started doing the household chores they usually did on the weekend. There were dishes to do and laundry to fold. He made sure to be extra quiet washing the dishes so he wouldn’t wake up Kurosawa. It was already past eleven in the morning which would be pretty late by their usual standard. At some point, he’d have to think about food although he wasn’t sure Kurosawa would even be hungry.

Next, Adachi decided to tackle the laundry. And when say tackle, I mean it. He held up a top sheet that was taller than he was and struggled to somehow fold it in half. How did people do this? He folded it once then had to start all over again seeing how sloppy it was. Eventually that was finished and he moved on to the fitted sheet. Adachi couldn’t even tell which edge was the long one. When he held it up it resembled a parachute more than it did a rectangle. Adachi was still sitting on the living room floor next to the laundry bin questioning all his life choices when he heard a noise from the bedroom. Was Kurosawa finally up?

Adachi quickly abandoned the laundry and walked toward the bedroom but then he heard another door slam closed followed by painful retching. Adachi poked his head into the hallway and went to knock on the bathroom door. It was quiet but the sound of vomiting was unmistakable as liquid hit the toilet bowl.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi said timidly. “Can I come in?”

“Don’t,” Kurosawa said weakly. “You don’t have to see this.”

“You took care of me when I was sick, remember?” Adachi reminded him. He just really wanted to find a way to be helpful.

“This is different. It’s gross.” Kurosawa said.

Adachi sighed heavily. He didn’t want to be intrusive if Kurosawa didn’t want him there but he was worried. Before Adachi could try to convince him to change his mind though, the toilet flushed and Kurosawa opened the door slowly. He looked so incredibly pale Adachi had to wonder how he was even standing. His whole body seemed to be shaking slightly and he had one arm wrapped tight around his stomach. He used his free hand to steady himself on Adachi’s shoulder as he passed by him. Adachi watched with concern as Kurosawa made his way to the couch, he followed him and sat down next to him while Kurosawa curled up in the corner.

“This seems pretty serious. Maybe we should...“

“It’s not that big of a deal. I probably just ate something bad,” Kurosawa deflected. Adachi wasn’t sure why he was so insistent on saying he was fine.

“We ate the same thing and I’m fine,” Adachi reasoned. “I’ll check your temperature again-”

“No,” Kurosawa snapped. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Can we just watch TV or something?”

Adachi frowned, he knew Kurosawa was just being irritable because he was sick. Finding the remote stuck between two couch cushions, Kurosawa turned it on to the news then laid back. It was nice to have some background noise. 

“Kurosawa?”

“Hmm?”

He moved closer to him and touched his arm lovingly, “Sorry to bring it up but I really think you should eat something at some point today. And you’ll get dehydrated if don’t drink some water soon too.”

Kurosawa scowled at him, “I don’t want anything.” A few seconds passed before he added, “Wait, I want a blanket.”

Not wanting to irritate him further Adachi just got up and yanked the blanket off their bed then came back to drape it over Kurosawa. It wasn’t until he was bundled up again that Adachi noticed he was shivering. He thought back to the time Kurosawa came to his apartment and took care of him, he even made him homemade porridge the next morning. Adachi wanted to be able to do that for him too but he didn’t know how to make it and now wasn’t the time to learn. He felt so useless.

But then he was struck with an idea. Adachi didn’t know how to make homemade porridge… but he knew someone who did. Grabbing his phone, he tried to be nonchalant as he went into the bedroom to call her.

She picked up on the second ring, “Hello?”

“Hi, mom. I was wondering if you could tell me how to make porridge,” he got straight to the point.

She paused on the other end, “Is someone sick?”

“Yeah, now can you tell me how to make it?”

“Oh, Adachi, don’t even try to make it yourself. I’m serious. Stay away from the stove, you remember what happened last time.”

“But Kurosawa-”

“Say no more.” Adachi heard some shuffling in the background before she hung up. He looked at his phone in confusion. What was she planning? Should he be worried? Adachi grimaced and scratched his head. He prepared himself for the very real possibility that she’d be showing up at their apartment sometime later that day. He went back into the living room to find Kurosawa in the same position as he left him.

As Adachi rounded the couch he realized Kurosawa hadn’t seemed to notice that he was back. His eyes were closed and pinched together in pain. It was hard to tell but Adachi was sure that under that puffy blanket, Kurosawa was still keeping his arm pressed tight against his stomach. Adachi sat down next to him and brushed away the hair that was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He felt warmer than before.

“Adachi…” he mumbled, half-asleep.

He watched Kurosawa’s face twist with pain again, “What’s wrong?” Adachi asked.

“It h-hurts,” Kurosawa choked out, finally being truthful about how he felt. 

“What hurts?”

“I don’t know. It’s stomach cramps or something. I’ll survive,” Kurosawa said.

“I’ll get you some medicine and we’re taking your temperature again,” Adachi insisted. To his surprise, Kurosawa didn’t complain this time. Maybe he just didn’t have the energy to fight him anymore. 

It seemed like they were moving camp to the living room so Adachi quickly put the laundry aside, and went to gather everything they might need. He was very out of his element but he managed to grab a pillow for Kurosawa, all the medical supplies they had in the apartment, a glass of water, and the small plastic trash bin from under Kurosawa’s desk.

“What’s that for?” Kurosawa asked, eyeing the bin.

“Just in case.”

“I’m not gonna-”

“Just in case,” Adachi repeated firmly, ignoring his objections. He could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t thrilled about being taken care of, maybe he just wasn’t used to being in a vulnerable position like this. Kurosawa suddenly went stiff as he rode out another wave of pain. Adachi couldn’t do much besides sit with him, “Don’t worry. You’ll be okay,” He said it not because he was confident in himself, but because he knew that somewhere in the city a 5’2”, slightly plump, Japanese woman was on her way to rescue them.

Kurosawa was a little out of it at this point as the fever clouded his brain. He suddenly became a very willing patient which Adachi did not take to be a good sign. He cleaned the thermometer and put it in Kurosawa’s mouth, waiting anxiously for it to beep. When it did he took it out and had to flip it over since the numbers were upside down. 

“Uhhhh.”

“How bad is it?”

“Well, it hasn’t gotten better... It’s at about 102°F (or 38.9°C). That’s bad right? That seems bad,” Adachi was basically talking to himself at this point. Kurosawa couldn’t follow his anxious rambling and laid there in this weird state of not quite being asleep and not quite being awake. Adachi found a fever reducer among the bottles of medicine and got Kurosawa to swallow a couple of pills with water. Unfortunately, he refused Adachi’s request to take a few extra sips to stay hydrated.

About an hour later, Adachi sat on the couch watching the news while Kurosawa slept next to him. He had a pillow but he still chose to rest his head on Adachi’s shoulder. 

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling both of them. Kurosawa blinked his eyes open and looked around, “Wa’s goin’ on? Is someone here?”

Adachi breathed a sigh of relief, thank god, the reinforcements had arrived. He got Kurosawa’s head settled back onto his pillow before he jumped up to answer the door. 

Adachi’s mom pushed past him the second he opened the door for her. Now that he thought about it… Adachi didn’t remember actually giving her their address. He followed her as she set down a tub of porridge on the table that she’d heat up on the stove.

“Where is he?” she asked. 

“Um, the couch,” Adachi stammered. She was moving so fast.

Adachi’s mom walked around the couch to address her patient and new beloved son-in-law. She felt a responsibility to help out. Also, she’d never turn down an excuse to visit. “Adachi you should have told me it was this bad, I would have come sooner.”

Kurosawa blinked to clear his vision. He was very confused about what was going on all of a sudden. After all, he’d only met her once before about a month ago, “... A-Adachi's mom?”

“Shhh, it’s just mom to you,” She winked at him. Kurosawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit touched. She put a hand on her forehead and the other on Kurosawa’s. “Oof, that’s a fever alright. I’m guessing you haven’t had anything to eat?”

“No.”

“Just wait a few minutes and I’ll have the porridge ready, okay?” She smiled.  _ Porridge? When did she have time to make porridge? _ Kurosawa thought to himself.

Adachi’s mom got up and found a pot hanging above the stove that she could heat it up in. Two minutes in the door and she was already acting like she knew her way around. Adachi stood next to the dining table, not quite sure what to do. He glanced around the apartment and noticed the state it was in with the chores he hadn’t finished and the medicine strewn across the table. “Um, it’s usually cleaner than this. Kurosawa is a very clean person, I made this mess,” He felt the need to clarify before she got the wrong impression.

She turned around to look at him, “Oh honey, I know you did.”  _ Ouch. _

While she was busy with that Adachi went back to sit next to Kurosawa, he didn’t want to make him feel smothered now with two people in the apartment trying to take care of him but the way Kurosawa grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, Adachi figured it wasn’t too much of a bother.

“How do you feel now?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa groaned, “Terrible.” The cramps had only gotten worse and the fever spread through his body, turning it all sour. He honestly felt like he had been poisoned but he figured it was just a really bad stomach flu. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

Adachi’s mom appeared out of nowhere and scolded him, “Honestly, Adachi, have you never heard of a wet cloth? Take better care of your boyfriend.” Even when she was nagging him he could tell it was out of love. Although this time it seemed to be out of love for Kurosawa and not him which was a new thing for them. 

Adachi did as he was told and got a wet cloth to put on Kurosawa’s forehead. He seemed to relax a bit and fell asleep again. Adachi felt bad when they had to wake him up again 10 minutes later. His mom insisted that eating was crucial to keeping up one’s strength.

When his mom set the bowl down on the coffee table for him Kurosawa grimaced and went pale. He really didn’t want to eat it and Adachi could guess why. “Would you take a few bites?”

Kurosawa shook his head and laid back. He’d been swallowing down the urge to vomit all day and up until then, it had been doable since there was nothing left in his stomach anyway. He knew he should eat it but at this point, his stomach hurt so bad he thought the act of throwing up might tear the weak organ apart. He looked up at Adachi’s sweet face and saw the worry in his eyes and damn, he was such a sucker for those eyes he just might eat the porridge because Adachi asked him to.

“I’ll try it,” He said. Adachi got a small spoonful ready and blew on it before handing it to him. His mom watched from the kitchen, trying to stay out of their way. To Kurosawa’s surprise, it wasn’t actually that bad. The flavor was very bland and easy to handle. He managed to take a few real bites before he had to stop. Kurosawa slowly lowered himself back down on the couch, only to shoot back up again. Adachi’s eyes widened and he grabbed the bin instinctively.

Kurosawa felt miserable and embarrassed that he might actually have to use it but it turned out to be a false alarm. He coughed a few times while holding his side protectively then laid down again when the urge to gag finally receded. Adachi re-wet the cloth and put it back on his forehead. Maybe it was just his imagination but it felt even hotter.

A couple hours passed uneventfully, lulling them into a false sense of security. At some point, Adachi had actually dozed off himself but was woken up when someone crawled over him in a hurry to get off the couch. He rubbed his eyes to see Kurosawa stumble out of the room to the bathroom. He sighed deeply, knowing he was probably going to throw up again. 

Hot, thick, saliva pooled in Kurosawa’s mouth as his stomach clenched, telling him he was going to be sick. Not wanting to do it in front of Adachi and his mom, he ran to the bathroom instead. As he fell down in front of the toilet he got the feeling that there was something very wrong with him. The pain seemed to be migrating lower. It wasn’t long before the porridge starting coming up although there wasn’t much. He coughed harshly on some bile, making everything hurt worse. Kurosawa couldn’t remember the last time he felt so bad. Adachi didn’t knock on the door this time, knowing he wanted privacy, but he almost wished that he did. He didn’t think he should be alone right now. 

He coughed up some more spit and who knows what then flushed the toilet and collapsed against the wall. He felt so weak and dizzy, although that part was relatively normal. It was just a feeling that told him he was in danger. Somehow his body just knew. Kurosawa dragged himself to his feet, planning to go tell Adachi just that but he didn’t get that far. Kurosawa opened the door, holding onto the trim for dear life. He felt strange… then everything went dark. Kurosawa didn’t even realize he was going to pass out before he hit the ground.

Adachi jumped up in the other room, hearing a crash. He looked to his mother instinctively before running to the hallway. What he found made his mind go blank. “K-Kurosawa?” Adachi said desperately. Kneeling down next to him, he tried to make sense of the situation. Kurosawa had landed on his side. One arm was bent up next to his face and the other one was pinned under him. Adachi patted his face gently but it was no use, he was unconscious. Adachi’s mom caught up with him and gasped. 

“I think it’s time to go to the hospital,” Adachi said grimly. His mom nodded. Together they got Kurosawa sitting up enough to put a jacket on him. Then it was up to Adachi to get him on his feet. Calling an ambulance seemed like overkill so they called a taxi instead. Luckily they weren’t too far from the nearest hospital anyway. 

Adachi slung one of Kurosawa’s arms over his shoulder and waited by the door. Kurosawa seemed to be waking up a little bit because he wasn’t completely limp and managed to somewhat stand on his own. Adachi kept watch of the street for their ride while his mom put Kurosawa’s shoes on for him. 

The walk down to the street was difficult and Kurosawa kept complaining that he was in pain. Once they were all jammed into the back of the taxi they panted to catch their breath. Dragging a fully grown man around was hard work for everyone involved.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“The closest hospital,” Adachi said. The driver glanced at them through the rearview mirror and started driving. He went as fast as he deemed safe.

Kurosawa was understandably miserable during the whole trip. He was only semi-conscious and didn’t seem to know what was going on. He sagged in the seat, letting his head fall to rest on Adachi’s mom's shoulder. She didn’t complain of course and reached up to pat his head comfortingly. They could feel the heat radiating from him.

“Mom?” He slurred.

“That’s right, sweetie,” she said.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to the hospital.”

“Why?” 

“Because you’re sick,” she answered simply.

Kurosawa whined, “I don’t feel good.”

“I know,” she said.

Adachi was grateful to have his mom there because he would have fallen apart under the pressure of taking care of him on his own. He just deteriorated so quickly. Adachi was worried. His mind was spinning at a mile a minute but nothing seemed to get through. He just sat there silently, willing the car to go faster. Maybe they should have called an ambulance after all... 

The driver pulled into the ER entrance and stopped at the curb. Adachi made himself useful and paid the guy before helping Kurosawa out of the car which was no easy feat. A few nurses met them at the door with a stretcher. It was too real. Too much. Too fast.

They did everything they could, it was up to the doctor’s now, not that that gave Adachi any peace of mind. They followed the nurses who wheeled the stretcher to a stop in a designated ER bay where a doctor saw to him immediately. The sound of all the chaos around them faded to nothing and before he knew it they were taking Kurosawa away for emergency surgery. The whole process took maybe three minutes. Adachi just stood there in disbelief, his mom took his hand and squeezed it. 

After Kurosawa disappeared through a set of doors a nurse came up to them and asked them to sit down and wait. Adachi forced himself to listen to what she said. “The patient has been taken in for an emergency appendectomy. His condition is serious but since his appendix hasn’t ruptured we don’t expect any complications with the surgery. If the surgeon doesn’t encounter any complications the surgery should take no longer than thirty minutes, after that he’ll be transferred to post-op and once he’s stable we’ll admit him to a private room and you can see him then.”

That was a lot to process but it sounded like Kurosawa was going to be okay, “You can relax now, you got him here in time. We’ll keep you updated on his condition as the surgery progresses and I have some forms for you to fill out while you wait. You are the patient’s mother, right?” She said, turning to Adachi’s mom.

They exchanged nervous glances, “Well, not exactly…”

Adachi could tell already that this experience was going to be a real test of their relationship.

“Under emergency contacts there is a Kurosawa Hiyumi and Adachi Kiyoshi listed,” the nurse looked at him expectantly.

“I’m Adachi, and that’s his sister, you should call her too.”

“We’re trying to get in touch with her now. If you are not actually related to the patient it would be best to have his sister sign the documents we need.”

“Right… that makes sense. You can do still do the surgery right?” Adachi asked.

“Of course, the operation is necessary as a life-saving procedure.” She explained. The nurse looked away and Adachi could tell that she had other things she needed to do. “Before I go is there anything we should add to the medical history? Allergies to medications, things like that?” Fortunately, the hospital already had most of that information. 

“Not that I can think of,” Adachi told her. 

After the nurse left, reality set in two-fold. It was just him and his mom now, waiting to hear from the doctor. He wasn’t sure if they ever did get in contact with his sister. How did what started out as a normal day lead them here?


End file.
